Known internal fuel manifolds for gas turbine engines include manifolds formed from a machined ring axially receiving a plurality of fuel nozzles tips that inject atomized fuel into the engine combustor. Fuel is provided to the nozzles by conduits formed by one or more channels machined in a single peripheral surface of the ring and sealed with a sealing member. The channels are defined in the single peripheral surface either in a side-by-side or superposed (i.e. nested) configuration. Addition of a channel (for cooling, staging, etc.) usually necessitates either the width or thickness of the manifold to be increased, thus increasing the weight of the manifold.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fuel manifold.